Trumbull Stickney
Joseph Trumbull Stickney (June 20, 1874 - October 11, 1904) was an American poet and classical scholar. Life Stickney was born in Geneva, the son of Austin Stickney (A.B. Harvard 1852), professor of Latin at Trinity College, Hartford, and Harriet Champion Trumbull Stickney, of a Connecticut family descended from Gov. Jonathan Trumbull.obituary,Harvard Graduates Magazine, 13 ( 1904), 242-244. He spent much of his early life in Europe. Stickney attended Harvard University from 1891, when he became editor of the Harvard Monthly and a member of Signet society, to 1895, when he graduated magna cum laude with a B.A.. He then studied for 7 years in Paris, taking a doctorate at the Sorbonne. He wrote a Latin dissertation in Latin on the humanist Ermolao Barbaro, and another on Les Sentences dans la Poésie Grecque. He was the 1st American to earn a docteur ès lettres. He then published a debut collection of verse, Dramatic Verses (1902), and took a position as Instructor in Classics at Harvard (1903). However, he died in Boston of a brain tumour a year later.Obituary. Stickney belongs to the number of Harvard poets (or the Harvard Pessimists) who died young, such as Thomas Parker Sanborn , George Cabot Lodge, Philip Henry Savage and Hugh McCulloch. Recognition In popular culture Stickney's poem "Song" (which describes the earth ebullient in late spring, and the cuckoo singing "not yet") is plagiarized in the 2006 Robert de Niro film The Good Shepherd by a Yale professor of English in a failed attempt to seduce the protagonist, portrayed by Matt Damon. Publications Poetry *''Dramatic Verses, Boston: Charles E. Goodspeed, 1902. *''Les Sentences dans la Poesie Grecque d'Homere a Euripedes. ''Paris: Societe Nouvelle de Librairie et d'Edition (Paris), 1903. *''De Hermolai Barbari vita atque ingenio dissertationem, Paris: Societe Nouvelle de Librairie et d'Edition, 1903. *''Poems'' (edited by George Cabot Lodge, William Vaughn Moody, & John Ellerton Lodge), Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1905. *''Homage to Trumbull Stickney: Poems'' (edited by James Reeves & Sean Haldane. London: Heinemann, 1968. *''Poems (edited by Amberys R. Whittle). New York: Farrar, Straus, 1972. Translated *''Bhagavad-Gita. (Translated with Sylvain Levi). Paris: Librairie d'Amerique et d'Orient, 1938. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation."Trumbull Stickney 1874-1904," The Poetry Foundation, Web, Dec. 20, 2011. Poems by Trumbull Stickney #Six O'Clock See also * List of U.S. poets References *Sean Haldane, The Fright of Time: Joseph Trumbull Stickney, 1874-1904. Ladysmith, QC: Ladysmith Press, 1970. *Edmund Wilson, "The Country I Remember," The New Republic, 1940. Notes External links ;Poems *2 poems by Stickney: "Six O'Clock," "Mnemosyne" *"Trumbull Stickney 1874-1904," at the Poetry Foundation *Trumbull Stickney profile & 6 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Stickney, Trumbull (1874-1904) (14 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *Trumbull Stickney at PoemHunter (22 poems) ;Books *Works by Trumbull Stickney at the Internet Archive *Trumbull Stickney at Amazon.com ;About *Trumbull Stickney in the Houghton Mifflin Chronology of American Literature Category:American classical scholars Category:American poets Category:1874 births Category:1904 deaths Category:Harvard University alumni Category:University of Paris alumni Category:Sonneteers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:Poets who died before 35